Found
by xxmeigetsuxx
Summary: Apollo/Klavier. Appriciated if read. Updated on a regular/ish basis. Easy to read chapters. Reviews are wanted as well. I bumped up to rating M for. Take a hint.
1. Prolouge

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice. But I don't.**

_I'm running. There's a woman in the distance, she's singing, and she's sitting on a rock by a pond. She reminds me of a goddess. _

_I'm crying while I'm running through this forest. Regardless of how tired I feel, I continue to run._

_The woman finally looks up, and her face is pained. I keep running and I finally reach her, but I'm about five feet away. The wind ruffles the wild grasses by the pond along with the weeping willows and swirls around leaves as well as the woman's lovely brown hair. _

_I stare at her, her eyes captivating and I keep panting. She looks sad and then she stops singing. She stands up to leave._

_"No...," I manage to say. "Don't go."_

_She hasn't heard me. She jumps gracefully down off the rock and runs into the forest, away. _

_I take off running again..._

_But I know I will never catch up._

**A/N: This is a prolouge. I promise it'll get good. Or, I'll attempt and fail miserably. Take your pick.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice. Not everyone's dreams come true.**

I awoke with a start in my office in my apartment. Evening sunlight was pouring through the open window this September. The leaves had yet to start changing, but you could feel the sense that fall was indeed coming.

"Same damn dream," I said to myself and yawned. Then I noticed as I stopped yawning; my face was wet. "No way...", I muttered as I placed my hand on my cheek. It was wet with tears. I immediately wiped them and took it away, angry. _How pathetic. _

I stood up and collected the papers I was supposed to be writing. I was still documenting the last case I had done, where my old men-no...I won't call him that anymore.

Where the psychopath Kristoph Gavin finally revealed his true nature and went to jail, as I and Klavier Gavin had proven him guilty.

Klavier Gavin. There's a name that hadn't surfaced in my mind for about 4 weeks now.

And a strange sensation; I found myself missing him...longing for him...wait...

_Longing for him?! What am I thinking?!_ I though to myself quickly and stretched, assuming my previous thoughts were due to my lack of sleep, disregarding my quick nap. _Longing for him...?! I'm just not thinking right...That's not true at all..._

Little did I know those were all lies.

**A/N: Yeah, I love reviews. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice. I mean, I own the game, but-never mind, you get my point.**

I was out walking to the Wright's. I was in the need of some company, what can I say? That as well as a distraction.  
On the way I stopped along the way at Eldoon's. He makes up for what he lacks in his ramen, believe me, though it stings like hell on your tongue due to the salt. I ducked into the booth to see it was only me and Mr. Eldoon. "Hey Guy, it's me, Apollo..."

"Oh, Apollo, here for another of my salty meals...?" he asked heartily.

_What else would I be here for...?_ I wondered. I know I was being mean but I was in a sour mood. "Yes," I answered as politely as I could manage. "I'll just have the regular please."

"Sure thing," Eldoon replied and began to strain noodles as I pulled up a stool and sat down in the warm booth. I sighed as I waited and daydreamed. _Was Klavier even in town now that I think about it?_ I pondered.

"Here you are then," said Eldoon as he set down a bowl full of steaming noodles and other foods piled on top to accompany them. I nodded, said my usual 'Itadakimasu', and scarfed down the noodles. Soon there were tears in my eyes due to the salt. Anything to take my mind of of Klavier. I began thinking again.

_Well, I need to stop thinking about him. I won't even think of his name. Yeah, that'll work. I wonder if **he**'s in town though...not that I care or anything...Hey, this whole no name thing is working really well! I don't feel half as bad now! I mean, who would worry about **h**-_

"Mr.Gavin stopped by earlier," Guy said as soon as I thought that. I stopped eating abruptly and almost choked. Guy's eyes widened in alarm as I patted my chest and the food went into my stomach. He stared at me like I had looked like I was dying.

Wait..._had_ I looked like I was dying?!

"I'm fine," I said with some fresh air, staring at him with an exasperated look. _Please quit looking at me like that..._I thought.

"He was talking about some "Fraulein", going on and on about how he loved her and her brown hair and her "unique" attitude," he continued when he was sure I was still breathing. "It's like he didn't even notice he was thinking out loud."

"Y-yeah, that would be pretty bad," I said awkwardly.

"That guy was so lovesick that I told him the only thing that'd work; forget her," he replied. _Poor Ema, _I thought to myself.

"...Forget her? Why's that?" I asked in curiosity.

"'Cause women break your heart, especially when you find the one...happened to me, least I could do was spare that poor soul," he said.

"So you're saying almost all women break the guy's heart...?" I said, intrigued. I'd never really talked about romance before.

"Yeah..."

"So does that necessarily mean that all men would do the same?" I asked. As soon as I'd said it I wished that the ramen had choked me.

"What? You swing that way?"

"N-no!" I said desperately. "Of course not! I'm just saying, logically speaking."

"...Well, I couldn't tell ya that one, but maybe you could ask li'll Trucy," he said, accepting my explanation.

"Yeah, I'll think about that." I looked down and didn't even notice until then that I had finished the entire bowl through our conversation. I looked up again. "I'll be leaving now," I said quickly, wanting to escape to freedom.

"'Right then, see you around."

"Yeah, bye...," I said and walked out of the booth.

Despite my full stomach I was feeling very, very empty.

**A/N: Reviews. Please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice. Maybe if I wish on a star...wait, yeah, no. Nevermind. **

I decided very quickly that I wouldn't able to handel going to the Wright's. I had too much on my mind.

Too much meaning, yes, I'll say it, Klavier.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt sick. Was I a stalker or something? Why in the hell did I care so much?!

I arrived back at my apartment in about ten minutes, and after glancing at my watch, noticed that it was actually already about 9. I walked up to the door and almost tripped over a package at the step; confused and suspicious, I lifted the package up in my arms and held it in the twilight as I fiddled with the key in the lock. Finally the metal decided to obey me and I turned the knob and walked inside.

It felt nice and cool. My papers were still in a stack on my desk and my bed was in the room back. I walked in and shut the door, going from room to room turning on the lights, afterwards taking the package and placing it on the small coffee table.

It was a brown box in clear tape on the sides, addressed from me and from...woah, no way...

_"From: Lamirior."_

I sat down and ripped open the package immeadiately. Thesides about a month ago, I hadn't heard anything from my mother. I suppose this was my fault for not keeping in touch, but I was busy. The brown packaging fell to the floor with the tape to reveal a beautiful maroon leather satchel bag. I gently passed my hand over the leather; it was smooth but sturdy. It would also be able to hold all my belongings.

I guess mothers are good at this stuff.

I opened the bag and saw a small note on some yellow lined paper ripped out from a notepad. I picked it up and read the lines.

_"My dearest son,_

_I miss you and apologize for not talking to you more recently. I was thinking about how much I missed you and I wanted to send you a note. _

_I also remembered you carrying around all of your papers in a pile wherever we went when we talked at the cafe last month. How funny you were! Afterwards, I got to talking to one of your friends and I decided to get you this leather satchel bag. __I hope that you like it. It's specially made and I also got it made in red for you my darling, I know how you adore the color. _

_I miss you and as I said and will say everytime I see you and your beautiful sister, I am so sorry for not being there for you. If I had known, if I had remembered sooner, your lives would have been so much easier. I will never forgive myself, and so I apologize my young and handsome son as well as to Trucy. I can only imagine how lost you had felt along with her. I know that I'm just repeating our meeting at the cafe, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. _

_I couldn't stop thinking about my wonderful children at all really. I suppose it's my nature. But I'm so proud of the two of you, I really am._

_I hope you don't mind, but I have arranged a reservation at the "Unending Dream" restraunt on the 10th of September, at where I live, which you already know. If you need directions again, you can just ask Phoenix, unless you remember the one time that you and I passed it going to my house when you visited. _

_I hope that you can make it, though I can understand if you can not._

_I love you my darling. Whenever you need me I will be there. You can trust me. _

_I love you so much. _

_With my love and hope, dancing with song,_

.Lamirior."

I was crying at this point. This was the only exception to cry at; this was a leginamite reason. I remembered now; love felt good. Really good. I loved my mother.I realized I didn't have to search anymore. She was here, communicating to me, listening to me, worrying about me...loving me. I had already found her. And I _would_ see her in 5 days.

I wiped my eyes and stood up from my sitting postition, grabbing all the trash and quickly throwing it away. I retrieved the note and gently folded it in her folds. I walked over and opened my desk drawer, placing it safely inside. I walked back and picked up the satchel bag and swung in on my shoulder. It felt nice; like it had always been there.

I walked into my bedroom, on the way turning off all the lights except my lamp next to my bed, and quickly changed into my night clothes, disregarding the time of day due to how tired I was and how relaxed I was. It didn't matter. I would be able to sleep tonight, I felt it.

I pulled back the covers and got inside, the cool sheets comforting on my neck and arms, and my legs. It felt nice and I felt reassured. I had completely forgotten earlier today. I pulled up the covers and leaned over and switched off my lamp.

It was dark and peaceful. A few lone crickets were chirping, disregarding that it was September. I sighed and thought of my mother and I felt comforted. And safe.  
I closed my eyes and drifted into my much needed sleep that I knew I would enjoy. Sleep felt so good and I had missed it so much.

Little did I know what world I was about to enter.

**A/N: Thank you to Nanamiii, chichistar, Fire Emblem MewMew, Kizxm, and others for reading my story and reviewing it/keeping up with it. It is very much so appriciated. Reviews are always welcome, I just wanted to go ahead and thank them real quick. Reviews are like my reward and motivation to keep writing. When I get no reviews I don't write, and vice versa. So if you like this story, review. Thanks. -xxmeigetsuxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice. But I don't. The end. **

_I keep running. Except now I'm getting closer to the goddess. _

_It isn't until she stops running and I catch up to her that I comprehend that she **let** me catch up. _

_She's facing forward and I'm staring at her back, panting. I wonder what I should do next. Suddenly, she turns around. Her clear blue eyes stare at me. I stare back. Soon they soften and her lips form a timid smile. As if I had always been taught when this moment would come, I kneeled down before her. _

_I watch and hear her gently walk forward and I feel her soft lips kiss my forhead. Then she stands back up and kindly pats my head, then walks away to attend to her own agenda, her white robes swaying with her step. _

_A few more seconds after she is gone I finally stand up and touch my head where her lips met my skin. Then I look around; no one is here. __I decide to walk around aimlessly. I have nowhere to go and I have already met my goal of seeing her, so I can be at peace. __I__ watch hummingbirds of blue and green flutter past, and I can't help but gasp since I've never seen then this close to me before. I finally notice all the wildlife since I'm not running anymore. There are flowers of almost every color and even wild rose trees now and again. Curious, I lean down and touch the grass. I am taken aback; it feels like silk. Worried about any damage I may have done to it I turn around. I see a few flowers grow back in a matter of seconds that I must have accidentally stepped on, along with the grass I had whethered. _

_This was a place of true magic. _

_I keep walking and decide to take off my socks and shoes. I may as well enjoy this paradise. I carry them over to a rose tree ahead and lay them down. I also take off my tie. I feel loads better as I walk. _

_I continue until I hear a twig crack. Fear engulfs me; I knew this "paradise" was too good to be true. _

_I steady my uneven breathing and listen for anymore sound. I hear leaves rustle to my far right. I carefully turn in the direction. I can't see a thing since it's dark in the forest in the late evening, but I'm able to distinguish that they have blonde hair and a muscular body hiding within in the shadows._

_The person realizes that I am aware of their presense. I prepare for a head on assult and then gasp again, still out of fear, but with a mixed horror. _

_Out of the brush and trees steps **him**, not to mention that he is shirtless._

_I feel sick again, and I find myslef feeling even more sick this time, because I can not help but gaze at his chest and then his handsome face. _

_I want to throw up._

_I watch his mouth form words. I slowly figure out that he's saying, "I miss you."_

_I feel like I want to die. I hear my mouth speak as well. _

_"I miss you too."_

I awoke in a cold sweat.

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, I love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice. ;(**

It had been two days since my first dream; yes, I said first. There were more to follow, and during these two days I had kept to myself and stayed home. I had considered possible reasons why I was having this happen to me; I was being brainwashed, I was sick, or I really felt that way. Now, of course I ruled out the third option. I mean, me actually feel that way about him...? You must be ridiculous.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I knew I wasn't sick. I felt perfectly fine. I mean, disregarding my emotions and mental state, I was alright. I wasn't brainwashed either, because I hadn't made any significant human contact recently, so there had been no brainwash_er_ to brainwash _me_.

I had finally decided to seek him out. If I went and talked to him, all would be clear. These stupid emotions and feelings would be wiped away for my real opinion; Klavier was okay, but that's about it. He's tolerable.

I had called Phoenix earlier today, and it was now about 11 at night. I had casually asked him if he knew where Klavier was; he replied that Klavier was probably at a club where they had both gone together to go have a few drinks and talk. I did not ask why.  
He said that he usually went on the weekends, and that I might catch him there today. When he had asked me why I cared I said that I was just curious.

I wondered if I was convincing myself.

Now I was outside my apartment, locking up. I was wearing a dark green jacket and had decided to not spike my hair; I wanted to seem inconspicuous, though that bothered me greatly along with not wearing red. I still had on my bracelet though, so it wasn't as bad. I went to my bike and got on it, clicking on it's flashlight and putting on my helmet. I felt like my head had swollen to twice it's size. That was not totally due to the helmet.

I began riding to the club that Phoenix had said; "Kisses for Only You". After riding about 15 minutes in the given direction, luckily with no cars, I saw the sign glowing up ahead in neon red. It hurt my eyes to stare at it because of it's disgracful use of the color, as well as the cheezy heart with an arrow through it flashing beside the lettering.

I parked my bike a couple blocks down and walked inside. I don't trust people, and I especially don't trust them if I suspect that they are mad or bored.

I walked inside the dim place and was greeted with soft techno, if there is such a thing. Bodies, everywhere, moving, dancing, sweating, laughing, drinking away sorrow. I'm not good with people so I immeadiately wanted to head back out, but I kept myself going. I dodged women and men, men who looked like women, and women who wanted men, you name it and I avoided it.  
I found a woman in a skimpy maid's outfit up ahead. I decided to ask her if she had seen my target. I found myself blushing because her skirt was so short and her cleavage was showing. I was not blushing out of pleasure though, don't be mistaken; it was very uncomfortable and I was blushing because of how embarrassing and awkward this was.

"Hello ma'am, I wanted to ask you something...," I muttered as I got close.

"Would you like some of my...,"she grabbed the zipper on my jacket and looked at me seductively,"...services?"

"No," I said immeadiately, though I lacked my firm tone. Her mouth formed a pout, but her eyes still held lust as she continued to hold my zipper.

"I think you're new, so I'll give you...,"she smiled suggestively then,"...a free trial."

"Most definately not!" I said finally and smacked her hand away. In my peripheral vision I saw a few people stare and I felt even more embarrassed. Within a few seconds though, they resumed thier activities.

"Well then," she said annoyed and glared at me,"what do you want?"

"Have you seen a man with a blonde braid hairdo...thing," I started. It suddenly hit me I didn't know what to call his own hairstyle. How stupid.

"He have a huge necklace?" she asked me, pointing at herself to indicate that the necklace was indeed large.

"Yes, with a 'G' on it," I replied.

"He went in the back, like he always does," she said, calmer. "Straight in the back, just go forward." Despite how confusing that statement was it made sense.

"Thank you," I said. I was finally getting somewhere. I began heading to the back room.

"He's nice, you should take lessons!" she yelled at me in harsh tones. I turned back to look at her but in those mere seconds she was already seducing some guy. Figures.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought to myself and disappeared through the crowd again, on the pursuit of the source of my problems.

Or Klavier.

Either one is fine.

**A/N: _Guitar, guitar...how I do love some reviews..._**


	7. Chapter 6

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice..._that's what she said!_**

I quickly scanned the room as I darted through it, finally leaving the crowded dance floor, which was basically a huge grinding arena, so why call it a 'dancefloor'?! Anyway, disregarding my disgust I finally made it to the back wall of the room. I looked down the dark wall and finally saw, thanks to a strobelight near there to get my attention; probably the only time I'll _ever _thank a strobelight, I spotted a woman in a longer forest green skirt and matching polo tee and a large wooden door she was standing in front of. I ran staight forward; since I was at the back of the room not as many people where here, so it was safe for me to sprint to my destination. I finally reached the woman and she looked at me quite plainly as I catched my brief loss of breath.

"Is there a man in there, has blonde hair-," I started.

"Yes, and he's rented out the room 'til midnight. His time's almost up so then you can rent out the room, but for now you're going to have to wait sweetie," she replied. My first thought was for her to _not_ call me sweetie. My second was my excuse to go in.

"I'm his friend," I said. That should work; at least, that was my impression.

"So?" she replied. "Doesn't matter. I could be his friend, but I'm still not allowed in. I'm just here watching the door." Fine, I thought. I needed another exscuse to get in, when suddenly it popped out of my mouth.

"I'm his brother," I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"The one in jail...?" she asked skeptically. I then realized that for one, she probably had a lot of shady figures here, and two, she might know that he actually _had_ a brother.

"I'm his other brother, not the one in jail," I 'clarified'.

"Really...? Didn't you just say you were his friend...?" she asked. By now I was getting frustrated; I hated lying, and I hated to have to lie even more.

"Y-yes," I said. "I'm his friend and his brother-a brother/friend kind of thing...relationship. We get along wonderfully," I answered. I felt disgusted; talk about lying...

"Well...," she said. She tapped her chin. The music kept thumping in my ears as I waited. _Come on...come on..._

"Well...?" I repeated. I don't know why I said it; maybe it made me feel better, I don't know.

"...Fine," she decided. "Just don't do anything stupid, I'll get fired."

"Thank you," I said with a wave of relief. I watched her open the door, the worn brass handel turning with little effort, and she opened it large enough for me to squeeze in. She swept her hand inwards for me to enter. I nodded and walked inside. She then closed the door.

There was Klavier, dressed in work clothes for the club, seducing women. At least, that's what I would have liked to tell you. It would have been what I expected, as well as ended my liking of him. However, it was not what I expected. At all.

I heard Klavier playing piano...He was playing with his eyes closed and was in his usual outfit. Not to mention he was singing along with his fingertips and there was a small amber drink on top of the piano. The piano was beside a small bar area which was dimly lit, and there was also a couch a little infront of me and a pooltable diagnal from that. It was too peaceful; my ears immeadiately recognized this room was soundproof from the outside. He was too handsome, yes, I did call him handsome. He was playing one of my favorite instruments, and some hypnotyzingly melodic song. His voice was too beautiful. This was unfair for a guy like me in the predicament I was in. Completely and totally unfair.

Eventually I recognized the end of the song and felt myself freeze. I had been so relaxed I hadn't even comprehended my situation whatsoever. I didn't move a muscle and breathed strictly through my nose. I didn't know what to do. But I did know that I didn't want him to find me.

Then why come in the first place? I don't know. Something in me.

"I wonder if the young Fraulien's alright...," I heard him say. _It's Ema, no worries_, I thought. "I do miss him so." _Please be talking about Phoenix, _I pleaded. _Anyone._  
"I can't help but miss Herr Forehead. I won't give up on him..."

I stood there in shock. Eldoon had assumed the 'Fraulien' was a girl, until it dawned on me; he knew that 'Fraulien' meant girl, so he had assumed that his troubles were, well, about women, and not about, well-

"Apollo...I wonder where he is," Klavier said. I began sweating madly and felt heat consume my cheeks. I still stood there and Klavier faced the piano, and for a moment there was silence.

That is, until I coughed.

I couldn't help it...!

"Who's here?" Klavier said, his tone deep and forceful, different from his thoughtful voice. I remained silent out of fear. "_Who's here?_" he repeated again, darker. I wanted to die.

"Me," I managed to say. Suddenly Klavier spun around on the piano seat and looked at me plainly. I stared back, embarrassment slowly killing me. Then he smiled that smile of his and I felt like I was really going to faint, though I knew I wouldn't. If that makes any sense.

He arose and walked over to me and I couldn't move. I felt petrified. He placed his hands in his pockets and stood in front of me. "So," he said. "I take it you came to see me, ja?"

I could only imagine how stupid I looked. "Yes," I said.

He took out a hand from his pocket and felt the air above my head where my spikes would have been. "You came on a private matter?" he asked. _How did he know?!_

"Yes," I said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about Fraulien?"

It then occured to me; I didn't know. After a few minutes of me standing there like an idiot Klavier finally spoke again.

"How about I talk to you first?" he said. I coughed some as a worthy excuse for my silence and nodded apathetically, or at least I tried to. He lead me over to the couch. "Please sit," he said. I plopped down on the cushy couch and sat there, still rigid. Klavier went and retrieved a foldable chair from somewhere behind me, along with his glass, filled with amber liquid. He came back and set it down in front of me backwards and sat down. He took a large swig from his glass.

"I want to talk to you about something important," he began. I held my breath. "I'm having some problems with...personal matters..."

_Tell me about it_, I thought.

"And they involve you." I didn't move, but continued to listen instead. "And I'm not going to bullshit you, and you may not think the same way, but...I think...that I'm in love with you," he said and then gave an involuntary hiccup. I felt every part of me tingle madly. I stood; I wanted to leave. Now. I felt my confidence and intentions sink; he stood as well.

"You don't know what you're saying," I said timidly. "You're tired and drunk."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I'm leaving. Now," I said. But apparently fate was going to have this turn out differently.

Klavier stood and I foze yet again. He walked over to me and stared straight at me, his blue eyes as captivating as my mother's, which was saying a lot. Then, suddenly, he grabbed my right arm and backed me into a wall. In my moment of impact, as well as surprise, he grabbed both my wrists and held me up against the wall.

"Klavier," I muttered as I feabilly struggled under his strong grip.

"Apollo," he whispered and leaned in towards my face. My heart beat was racing. "I-love-you."

And then he attacked my lips and pressed hard, kissing me.

I had gasped and that had caused my tounge to accidentally go into his mouth. I watched him smirk as he held me and his eyes play in the dim light. My heart was going to crazy and all my nerves were going haywire. I blushed madly and he closed his eyes so I closed mine. I couldn't help it though...

...I enjoyed it.

**A/N: Leave a review if you want. They make me happy. I'm not forcing you to though...**


	8. Chapter 7

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice...I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**

I remained in my hypnotic trance attatched to Klavier's lips in confusion, embarrassment, and bliss. I felt lost though, which overwhelmed everything. He slowly pulled away; I opened my eyes and he his. He retracted his tounger back into his mouth and I began realize what we had just done. He let go of my wrists and I stood there, breathing hard with a blank stare. He began inching his mouth back for more, while he used his other hand to climb slowly up my shirt. I gasped in shock and as soon as I leaned forward to get my footing to leave, he pounded my left wrist back into the wall with his other hand, stopping me. He rested his hand on my stomach and I began to quiver. He began to gently stroke it and it made me tickle so I unvoluntarilly giggled. I saw him smile and he did it again and I smiled, though my eyebrows were furrowed. "Stop," I whispered.

I suppose that he read that as a message to go even farther. He must have read it as seductive. Why did I have to do this to myself?!

"Oh, I'll stop all right," he whispered. He leaned forward, leaving his hand over my wrist, he took his hand away from my stomach for a moment I thought he was going to stop.

I was wrong. He used his hand to now unzip my jacket and I felt nervous. _What's wrong with me?!_ I thought. Then he lifted me up bridal style and I inhaled sharply. I needed to end this. And yet...I couldn't. I found my self...I can't believe I'm going to say this but...

Wanting this.

I closed my eyes as he carried me to the couch. He gently layed my body down and I felt...again, I don't want to admit it...but I was excited. Really scared, and I knew that somewhere in my mind I wanted to leave, now, but I was excited. He then proceeded and got on all fours above me on the couch and just as he was about to inch closer to me, we were interrupted.

"Time's up!" said the woman from the entrance. I could tell it was only opened a crack.

Yes! I thought. Now's my chance to-

"No, put it on my tab," Klavier replied. I felt panicked.

"I can't do that, you have to reserve it," she said annoyed.

"Charge me double," he said, as if he had planned this out.

"Can do then," she said and I heard the door shut.

That was the last I heard of from her that night.

"Now back to what we were doing," Klavier said seductively as he turned back to me and stared. Again I was gazing into his pools of blue.

"I love your eyes," I thought out loud. I wished I had run when I had the chance.

"Thanks," he said and grinned. I blushed. Why did I like his praise so much?!

The thought was forgotten; he was on me again.

He turned his attention to my bare chest. I watched him as he took his tounge back out and I squirmed and smiled again as he licked my stomach and led a trail to my neck. He licked and sucked my neck for a moment and then stopped. I found myself panting and my eyes were shut. "Hush my love," he said. Then he kissed me again. He pressed down and I pressed against him. He used his left hand and held my bare back and I felt myself arch. He pulled my closer and pressed harder. Then he laid me back down and let go. I gasped. "I love it when you do things like that...it makes you sexy and yet...adorable," he chuckled. I brightened at his words.

I had become too preoccupied to question myself at this point.

"You know, I would feel more comfortable at my apartment. Come on," Klavier suddenly said. I found myself nodding. He picked me up again and I didn't object. I was feeling a little drowsy and out-of-it.

"My bike," I managed to say.

"I'll get someone to take it back to your place."

"Put...me down," I said.

"Why?"

"The woman...thinks I'm your brother..."

Klavier gave me a perplexed look and set me down. I zipped up my jacket. I didn't know why I wanted to go with him so badly. Why I was so happy to see his smile...but I think it may have been-

Well, I was trying to figure that out.

**A/N: About to hit 1,000 hits, keep it up. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice, sorry for the late update. Friend was in an accident, but she's okay now, as in, in the process of getting better. I'm extremely relieved that she's okay. -xxmeigetsuxx**

_We were walking side by side on the pavement and I felt in a daze. I was confused, but he was dragging me in the general direction to his motorcycle. Not until I happened to glance at my precious bike did I finally wake up and comprehend everything. I immeadiately stopped walking. He stopped as well._

_"Let go," I said quietly, through my gritted teeth. _

_"What?" he asked, a small hiccup following his question. _

_"I said to let go."_

_"Why would I do that now my Fraulien? Now come on!" he said happily. He began to attempt to drag me. I remained well-rooted in the spot. _

_"Come o-"_

_"Get off me!" I yelled and yanked my hand away. He watched me in awe. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Get away from me! Now! You will never, ever touch me like that again! Get away! Now!" I screamed. I felt tears but I quickly choked them back. I also felt hoarse; it was as if all my voice lessons had decided to make themselves known._

_"What...?" he asked innocently. His innocence provoked my last words of our night._

_"Go away!"_

_Suddenly, I was panged by a wave of guilt. He stared at me and his eyes were pools of sorrow. I felt like I wanted to throw up; what had I done?! Then, after a moment, he laughed, nodded. "Okay," I remembered him saying. "I get it. It's my fault anyway. And you're right, I am a little drunk..." I watched in terror as one tear slipped down his cheek. "Damnnit Fraulien...," he said, his voice strong, but I could hear a small quiver. "You even made me cry..."  
He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He patted it up and down and stopped his crying. "I'll go away now...Sorry to trouble you..."_

...That was all I could think about this evening. It was my appointment with my mother today; you'd think I'd feel relieved...excited even...how much of a lie that assumption would be.

_"Sorry to trouble you..."_

The words echoed in my head. Several times I had stopped myself from crying. I was bound to break down but doing everything in my power to stop it. I straightened my tie and collar, my work outfit now complete. It was the nicest thing I had because my stupid suit was at the cleaners. I couldn't help but wonder where he was now. I had told him to go away...

Would he have gone all the way to Europe?!

I felt choked in my room and smacked the light off, grabbing my keys and running to my car. I needed to forget this, at least until my dinner with mom (the word still new to me) was over. I hopped in my small red vehicle and backed out of my driveway carefully. I then began my long journey to my mother's restraunt. I drove and drove, the scenery speeding by my windows. There weren't any cars out surprisingly and I didn't feel like putting on the radio, so I just concentrated on the road. The radio would have only made it worse; I felt lonely enough. It's a good thing that I didn't pass any cars either, because I found myself looking for if one was being followed by a motorbike...

"Quit it Justice, just concentrate on the road," I told myself.

I was crying as I finally pulled into the restraunt's parking lot that night. As I walked inside, regaining my composure, I failed to notice what would plauge me the entire night...the maroon motorbike parked in the lot as well.

**A/N: I like reviews, they're nice. XP Sorry it's so short, but I'm a little rushed. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I wish I owned Apollo Justice, yeah, this disclaimer gets old, and it gets old _fast._**

I walked into the restaurant and was greeted by a smell of warm bread and garlic. It was semi upper class, but hey, I can pretend? I went over to a podium with a girl standing in a green skirt and collared shirt, writing on a clipboard. She had her hair back in a ponytail that split into two loops and she had bangs. She was a very cute girl. I noticed she had on strange neck wear as well...it looked like a 9. If you're wondering why I noticed, I don't know, I just did. It was kind of hard to miss anyway...  
I approached her and cleared my throat. She looked up. "Hello Sir," she said politely. I nodded, hiding my surprise of being addressed as "Sir", and spoke back.

"I'm here on a reservation," I said.

"Name please?" she asked.

"Apollo. Apollo Justice," I said. I watched her flip a few pages on the clipboard until she reached the desired one. She scanned the page quickly.

"Oh! Here it is; reservations with Ms. Lamirior?"

"Yes, that's right," I replied. I shifted my weight between my feet.

"Right this way please," she then said and lead me through the restaurant until I saw my mother in the distance in her white dress, her hair and smile the perfect combination to make anyone stare in awe. I sat down next to her and then looked up at the girl.

"Thank you...," I said. Then I noticed I didn't know her name. "Can I ask your name?"

"Oh! Please, just call me Pearl," she said kindly and offered her hand. I shook it and smiled. She was nice. She reminded me of Trucy, and yet, she was her own person. She seemed nice as well...why did she seem like she had a long history? She looked only about 15...I decided to forget about this for now. Pearl then walked away and I turned my eyes to my mom. She looked back at me with kind eyes. "I've missed you Apollo," she said. I stopped myself from crying again.

"I've missed you as well," I said with success.

"So...," she began. "How's the bag?"

"Wonderful...!" I answered. "I've already put almost every one of my papers inside it."

"Oh Apollo," she said, laughing. I wasn't kidding though.

"How's Machi?" I asked. She looked away for a moment and then answered with a sigh.

"He's facing his punishment, but I still visit him. He's doing fine...I'll make sure I tell him that you asked," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," I said.

"And how have you been?" she asked. _Oh boy..._I thought. _What to say now..._

I decided to let her know...

"I'm just having some...difficulties," I replied.

...I just decided to be vague in doing so.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly. I didn't like hearing her voice troubled. I felt like I had gone and tainted it with my own problems. I needed to make it better again. Give her a reason to smile...

"Don't worry about it!" I said. "I'm sure that it'll get resolved."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here," she said calmly.

"Well, I could do with some food," I said, trying to make a joke. To my surprise, she laughed softly. I felt relieved.

"Alright then," she said sweetly. "Let's eat."

We then ordered our food and discussed trivial, dinner-type topics as we ate. We talked about if I'd had any work lately; to that I had danced around the answer and told her about Trucy's increase in audience at her shows. We both ate and drank and I found myself smiling. It was as if late Sunday night had never occurred.It wasn't until I about choked on my food from what I saw in the distance that my mother's concern for me returned, as well as my own for myself.

In the distant background behind my mother there was Klavier serving a table. He was in a green employee suit. And it just so happened that he had looked up and caught my gaze, so now _he_ was staring straight at me, with worry and shock. I looked away and swallowed my food quickly by ramming my fist into my chest, and then turned back to where I had seen him. No one was there, only the same people he was had been serving.

Was I imagining things?

"Are you okay?" My mother's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I said. Except for the fact that I think I just saw Klavier..._here_.

"Okay then," she said. She looked away.

"I'm fine, seriously La-...mom," I added hastily. She looked back up at me and I stared back. "I really am fine," I added nervously.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," I said. "It's all fine, don't worry."

"Well, if you say so," she said. I nodded to reassure her. She glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh my!"

"What is it...?"

"I'm late! I promised Phoenix that I'd let him read my new lyrics and if I don't leave now-"

"Phoenix? You mean our Phoenix right? I mean, Wright? As in Phoenix Wright, right?"

"...Possibly," she muttered, blushing. I was surprised enough that she had understood what I said but that was blocked out by her little mutter.

"Heh, well, I won't keep you," I said smiling.

"You can come if you want," she said, a little guiltily I could tell.

"No Mom, it's fine," I said. She smiled and perked up as I said that. "What?" I asked.

"I love having you as a son," she said and stood up. I stood up as well and we walked out from the table and embraced. I was about to begin shaking and crying from stress, but I held it all in.

"Well, you'd better go," I sighed.

"Yeah," she said. "I actually do. Feel free to call me later on my cellphone."

"You got a cellphone?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? Well, I finally got one of those gadgets, I didn't even know about them until I left little Borginia," she said. She then retrieved from a dress pocket I didn't even know she had a little silver phone.

"Congrats!"

"Thank you," she said and put it away. She then retrieved a pen and wrote down her number on a napkin. I took it and folded it gently, placing it in my pocket.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Not a problem," she said kindly. Then she lifted up my wrist and brought up hers. "That's what family is for."

It was taking everything I had right now not to spill my guts and cry.

"Y-yeah," I said and grinned to hide my emotions. "H-...Hey, don't you have to go? I just remembered." She let go of my wrist and checked her watch.

"Oh my dear, you're right!" she said. "I've got to go, now! But-oh no! The bill!"

"I've got this mom," I said automatically. I patted her shoulder. "You go enjoy yourself. I already have, now it's your turn."

"Thank you Apollo!" she said and hugged me. Her embrace was careful but warm and welcoming. I could have lived off of them.

She let go and then sped away, gliding through the restaurant and out the door. I walked up to Peal and asked for the bill. She smiled and said for me to go wait, she'd be back in a moment. I nodded and went and sat down. Again, I had forgotten about Mr. Pompus. Pearl then showed up with the black folder containing the bill. I took it and invited her to sit down. She did so. I set down the folder and decided to ask her about herself first.

"So," I said. "This your last minute job from summer you finishing?" I guessed, chuckling.

"How did you know?"

"I was right?!"

"Yeah, you are. I'm actually earning money to go find two people precious to me," she said and stared into space. "I'm doing everything I can to find them." I decided not to touch this subject and remained quiet. "Oh great, now I've gone and said too much..."

"No, no, you're fine," I said. "No worries. So, who are these people? And what do those beads mean?"

"Well, the beads are my spiritual beads, and this," she pointed to the '9' figure, "is my magatama. My two loved ones...they go by Maya and Nick."

"So you're a medium or something?"

"Yeah, in training," she replied, smiling. "Following in the footsteps of Mystic Maya."

"Who?"

"Maya is also a spiritual medium, and my mentor. She left to go train for her inauguration as head Mystic of the Fey's and hasn't been back since."

"How long?" I wondered.

"About...two months now I think," Pearl said.

"What?!"

"Well, you can't just expect her to be done like that!" Pearl said in her defense, snapping her fingers to indicate a snappy and quick amount of time. "You have to work at it for a while and train until you can't train anymore."

"Well...you think she's done I guess?"

"Yeah, and I decided to go and find her. And since I'm working on finding her, I'll need to find Nick as well. I don't even know where he is," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry...if I hear anything about either of them I'll tell you, okay?" I said.

"Okay!" she said happily. I found myself smiling as well. "How about this..."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Let me finish my sentence! Impatient," she pouted, smiling. I'm impatient now...?

"Okay then?"

"Here," she said and grabbed a pen from her skirt pocket and my hand with my bracelet. "By the way, about that bracelet-"

"Long story, tell you some other time," I sighed while smiling.

"All right then. Here's my number," she said as she wrote down some numbers next to Lamirior's. "I sense a lot of spiritual pressure coming from you and calling you to me, so I think we should talk some more."

"So you're more or less inviting me to call you to, I guess, become better friends?"

"Depends on how you phrase it," she said laughing.

"Well, alright then. How about we see about next week? A cafe maybe?"

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later!" she said. She then got up and ran off and after I turned away and looked back, she was gone as well. I opened the folder and saw the charge and I coughed a little; I had just enough money to cover it. This restaurant was definitely _not_ cheap. I reluctantly laid down all my precious earned money inside and took the folder to the front. Pearl was no longer managing the station, so I just gave it to the man who was there and left.

I walked out into the cool twilight and checked my watch; 9:30. I went over to the parking lot and stopped by the square's fountain on the way, which surrounded by little lanterns by the water. This was definitely where my mother lived; she had very good taste. I stared into the water and heard the rhythmic splashing. It was nice, a few trees were turning colors, and the air was cool; perfect, perfect scenery.

I stood there until I felt a presense beside me. Instinctively, I turned.

It was Klavier.

My immeadiate reaction was to run but I couldn't. Again, I was frozen. We both stood there for a moment.

"Fraulien, you won't even let me go away, will you?" he muttered. "I even went all the way here, to this small, elegant town, two hours away from where you are. I thought that that might be enough. I can see now, apparently it wasn't."

My voice felt dead.

"Obviously I need to try harder," he said.

"Don't," I whispered.

"Why? I'm just doing what you told me..."

"Don't go away," I said. I stared into the water. I didn't blush, I didn't feel sick, I just felt calm...sane...ready to accept the truth. Both my mother and Pearl had. It was about time I began to as well. "I need to say something."

"...I'll listen to you."

_Don't cry Justice, don't cry..._

"I've been thinking about it and I can't get you out of my mind. I do like you, I admit it. And even before I began having dreams, I probably liked you and just never realized it. Go on. Be pompus. Do whatever you want with the information. But you know now, so these blasted emotions won't kill me anymore," I said.

"I need to say something as well..."

"Go on."

"I...I've liked you as well. I'm sure you could have assumed that from late Sunday night, which I do feel guilty about...regardless, I can't get you out of my head. So I guess..."

"What?"

"I'll have to go farther away...so you won't have to be put in such a situation again..." he concluded. "And, I mean, just look at your hand...looks like you're just fine without me."

_No!_ my heart screamed in pain. _Quit saying all that! No! It's not true! It's not what you think!_

"Goodbye Apollo," he said. I heard his footsteps walk away.

_No! No...!_

I heard his footsteps grow fainter.

"**No!**" I yelled. I turned and ran to him. He turned as well in surprise and I grabbed his collar. I dragged him back to the fountain. He willingly followed. We both resumed our positions.

"...What is it Fraulien...?"

"...I don't want you to go Klavier," I said. "I don't." I felt myself blushing now.

"Apollo, don't force yourself to humor me..."

"I'm not damnnit!" I yelled. He was silenced. I felt a tear come down. This time I couldn't stop them, there were too many trapped inside. "...I want you to stay with me! Please! Don't go! It won't happen again, I won't let it happen again..."

"Apollo..."

"Shut up and listen!" I choked out in my streams of tears. "I don't want you to leave..."

"But why...?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" I said. The words were gone and I couldn't stop trembling or my waterfall of tears. I stood there, alone, waiting for something...I don't know what...

"Apollo...do you really mean it...?"

I made myself nod between crying.

Then I felt his warm arms embrace me from behind.It felt good. I felt myself relax within the embrace. I watched his arm reach into my pocket and I squirmed a little. "Shh, nothing like that," he said. He felt around and found something I didn't even know I had in there; a penny. He pulled it out and I watched him toss it and it landed in the pond, spreading ripples.

"What...was that for...?" I asked between tears. I felt him wipe my eyes and cheeks with an extra napkin from his green employee suit. He put it away and turned me to him.

"It was to us," he said. "Want to try me...?"

"You're...asking me out...?"

"Yes, Herr Forehead. Obvious...?"

"Don't make fun of me!" I said and blushed as he laughed.

"So, what do you say...?"

"...I accept," I said. I straightened my shoulders and stared at him with confidence and love. Yes. Love.

"Good then," he said. He moved closer to my lips and said one last thing:

"To us my Fraulien."

And then he kissed me. I discovered I could live off something other than my mother's caring that I had longed for for so many years; I could also live off of his love for me.

What a tricky phenomenon love is...and how wonderful it can be as well.

**A/N: For a late night time crunch I think this didn't totally suck. Reviews are pretty cool. For now ignore typos. yawn Thanks. -xxmeigetsuxx**


	11. I'm Alive I PromiseRead Plz

I'm alive.

And haven't posted for an age and a freaking half. Seriously, I'd be annoyed if I was reading a story with an author who like never updates *cough me cough*.

And for this, I do truly apologize.

I'm going to start working on this again soon.

Highschool just gets complicated, as most of you all are aware.

But I am going to make a come back.

Fo' real. (lol Wocky)

I deleted the last two chapters, and I need to go through and read this again before I write more so be patient.

And I might change the plot.

So bear with me.

Thanks everyone.

-xxmeigetsuxx


End file.
